Rainy Day Kisses
by EnchantedRealmsFiction
Summary: They thought him to be obsessive. Perhaps they were right, but what Luther wanted, he always went after. LutherxFayt


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or the characters from the game nor do I profit financially from writing this piece.

Story Information  
Title: Rainy Day Kisses  
Chapter One of Thirty  
Based on prompts from the 30-kisses and 30kisses communities at livejournal.  
Pairing: Luther Lansfeld x Fayt Leingod  
Rating: PG13 to R/M  
Warnings: Yaoi, male/male relationship, implied sexual situations, violence, language, and insubordination  
Prompt from 30-kisses/30kisses: Excessive chain  
Summary: They called him obsessive. Maybe they were right. Then again, he hardly cared. Luther always got what he wanted.  
Author's Note: Chapters will be on the relatively short side, for the most part, depending on my mood. Story is set after the events of Star Ocean 3 but with the idea that Luther didn't die.  
If you do not like yaoi or implied sexual situations or even violence, if you're looking for WAFF (warm and fuzzy feeling), well, the WAFF will appear every so often but the yaoi, the language, the violence, and the rest will not. More at the end of the story.

* * *

There were many links in the chain Luther had forged. Each link was small, sometimes no bigger than an eyelet of a pin, but each link contained power. How many of these links he created, Luther did not know. He only knew it was excessive, the length of this particular chain. Blair, whenever she saw it (which was not very often, if Luther could help it), usually commented on his creation and asked why he needed such an item. Luther never answered her outright. He simply shrugged, hid it away until she was gone, and resumed working the moment the door closed behind her, leaving him alone yet again. Luther smiled as he added the final link to his excessive chain.

"Everyone who sees you wants to know why I have created you," he murmured. Luther lifted the chain, slender to the point of appearing nearly invisible to the naked eyed. "They want to know what I intend to do with you." He laughed a little. "They also think me insane. If they only knew what I intend . . ."

He ran the chain through his hands, noticing it glinted with a silvery iridescence when the light bounced off of the links. Luther could not refrain from smiling even wider as he set the chain down. He then typed a few commands into his computer and waited for the results. All the while his thoughts were dark blue hair and vibrant green eyes.

The very moment Fayt Leingod had stepped into his Workspace, Luther had not been the same. It was like a strong magnetic force had come in and reassembled everything in Luther's brain, leaving him scared and excited, happy and fearful, loving and hateful. He wanted, he needed, and he intended to take that which he felt belonged to him. There were many things Luther desired to do to his nemesis, that being known as Fayt Leingod, and all of them involved his new creation, his chain. Luther allowed himself to fantasize for a few moments, visions of Fayt Leingod bound to him in every possible way, bending to his every whim, and performing deeds that would make almost any woman or any man red in the cheeks. An image of his nemesis standing in the rain, the droplets of water kissing and caressing his flesh, entered unbidden but not unwelcome into Luther's a mind a few seconds before it appeared on the monitor. Sapphire locks were drenched with rain, and Fayt's white, sleeveless shirt clung to his torso in such a way that Luther envied the garment. From what he could see, his nemesis camped somewhere between Peterny and Arias. Fayt had also taken watch. Given the fact Luther knew Elicoor II quite well and he recognized the various monsters roaming some distance away from the campsite, Luther's smile grew wider still. Already his target moved, albeit slowly, towards the trap he had set. It would not be much longer . . .

Luther set the chain down and started to type some more commands into his computer. This time, he opened a sliver of a portal opening, large enough for the chain to slip through unnoticed. With its enchantments already in place, Luther was ready to enact the second phase of his plans. He cast a quick glance at the chain, and Luther's heart quickened a little. Soon, oh so very soon, the object of his ire and desires would be in his possession, chained and bound to him, ready to serve. Soon he would be able to accomplish more than anyone ever dreamed possible. He spoke to the chain, "Go. I have given you your orders. You know what you need to do. Bring him to me at the designated time."

The chain shimmered in response then disappeared from sight. Luther saw it once more as it entered the portal. Then it was gone, leaving him alone with Fayt's rain-soaked image on the screen.

* * *

Author's Notes, Part 2: Yay! Something new from me! Do expect some of this to be random. Do not expect explicit sex scenes, though. I will try to aim for weekly or even biweekly updates, but I am working on the installments for my original science-fiction/fantasy series, Arc of Fantasy, and that kind of does take precendence over fanfiction. I publish under the name of Elise K. Ra'sha. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
